Missing peice
by Rainshine101
Summary: Marlene and Skipper have been together for a long time. But lately she can't help but feel that it isn't enough Like there's a missing peice. Rated M for sexual contact. R&R Skilene one-shot Rated M for sexual contact. R&R


Marlene laid on top of her bed. Her mind was going all over the place.

Lately she's been feeling... Off.

No. She shook her head. Everything was perfect. She had a home. She had friends. She had a mate. She had everything!

Marlene frowned as Skipper came across her mind. He was her mate, yes. But something felt like it was missing, and Marlene couldn't place her paw on it. She thought some more. They've been together for quite a while. She was happy, yes. But something felt like it was just missing.

She let out a sigh as she gazed at her cave entrance. She wanted to talk to Skipper about it but she didn't want to bug him.

It was getting dark soon anyway, Marlene winced as she began to hear thunder. Great. Not only was she afaid of storms, she was alone.

Marlene hugged her pillow tight and closed her eyes. Hopefully the storm will pass quickly.

"Marlene."

She yelped up in surprise. She turned and looked toward her cave entrance and saw Skipper standing there looking at her with a soft smile. It almost looked like he wanted to laugh but he held it in.

"Skipper!" She cried out. Annoyed that once again, Skipper just walked in without knocking. She let out a small growl while rolling her eyes. She sighed. "Don't you ever knock? You could really give me a heart attack you know."

"I'm sorry about that." He waddled closer and chuckled.

"What brings you here anyway?" Marlene eyed him as he sat next to her. She sat up as well. "There's a storm coming you know."

"I know." He gave a soft smile. "I figured we could spend the night together. So you won't be lonely."

"Oh really?" Marlene raised a eyebrow. She smiled. "What about your team?"

"My team will survive without me for one night. Now, come here." Skipper opened his flippers. Marlene leaned in, placing her head against his strong chest. She sighed happily as Skipper wrapped his flippers around her in a hug and pulled her close beside him. He laid back his back hitting the pillows and he closed his eyes.

The storm began to start and thunder roared. Marlene hugged Skipper tighter in fear but relaxed when Skipper gently ran his flipper up and down her back. She laid against his warm chest. It felt nice.

Marlene began to play with his chest feathers. Now that they were alone. She wanted to talk to him about thier relationship. About what was missing. She gazed up at him while still playing with his chest feathers with her paw. "Hey Skipper?"

"Hm?" He responded but his eyes were still closed.

"We've been together for a long time.."

"1 year and 11 months 4 days 2 hours and 31 minutes and 40 seconds. "

"Wow.." Marlene chuckled softly. She was touched. "You remember?"

He opened his eyes and smiled toward her. "Of course doll face. You don't?"

"I remember. Just not the hours and minutes and well seconds.."

"Oh."

She rolled her eyes and gazed back down at his chest. A blush began to form on her white fur. "Anyway.. I've been thinking about.. And well.."

He frowned as he noticed her change of tone and behavior. "You're not breaking up with are you?"

"W-What? No!" She gazed up at him. Then looked away. He did not just say that! "I would never! I just.. I just.."

"Come on, you can tell me." Skipper stroked her cheek with his flipper.

"I feel like something is missing."

Skipper raised a eyebrow. Marlene sighed. How can she say this?

"I-I think I'm ready.. To take our relationship to the next level."

"Next level?" He asked a bit confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" She cried out, her fur tensed up and her cheeks red.

Skipper thought for a moment. Then his eyes widen at what she meant. "You.. Want to.."

"We're both adults, Skipper." She said. "Don't you think we should've.. You know.. D-done it by now?"

Skipper gazed away and stroke her back." Do you want to?"

"Yes... Kinda..."

Skipper gazed back at her, A blush forming under his feathers.

"I-I mean.. We don't have too right away. I just.." Marlene blushed as well.

"Marlene.. Do you.. Do you want to start a family?"

Her eyes widen. She hadn't thought about that at all!

"Cause I'm ready.." He whispered. "I'm ready to be a father.."

She gasped softly. "You are?".

"Yes." He nodded. "I don't care what it looks like. I'll love it. Just like I love you."

He gently kissed the top of her head. Marlene just stared at him with wide eyes. He wanted a family?

"I know we're different species. It might not just work." He said. "But I want to try."

"Skipper." Marlene said after a moment. "How long did you want this?"

"Quite a while." He said honestly. "But I wanted to make sure you were ready. I didn't want to scare you."

Marlene stared at him. Then her mind clicked. That was what was really missing. A family.

"Skipper." She whispered. "I'm ready."

He gazed down at her. "You are?"

"Take me." She said in a needy tone. "Please. Make me yours."

"Marlene. Once I do this. There's no going back." He said then he frowned as he gently stroked her cheek with a flipper. "What if I hurt you? "

She stared into his eyes, she gripped his flipper with her paw and nodded. "I'm ready."

Skipper gave a soft smile as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "Alright.."

He gripped her and slowly moved away he climbed on top of her. Marlene's blush deepen as she laid under him. His chest feathers rubbing against her own. She gave a shy smile and glanced away.

"Umm." Skipper gazed away. "This might be awkward since I don't have a well you know.. What mammals have."

"I know. I heard Alice talking about it."

"So you know that I have a-"

"A cloaca. Yes." Marlene reached up and stroke his cheek with her paw. "But It doesn't matter. It's you, and I want you, Skipper."

He gave a soft smile, then he leaned in and began to kiss her softly. His flippers began to explore her body and she moaned softly at his touch. Her paws wrapped around his back and pulled him close. Her claws slightly began to dig softly into his feathers but Skipper didn't mind. It slightly felt good and began to turn him on even more. Skipper couldn't help but become greedy. He opened his beak a bit, Marlene followed his actions and did the same. His tongue slid into her mouth and their tongues dance. It felt like lighting bolts shooting through their body and it felt amazing.

"S-Skipper.." She moaned out as he pulled away gently began to nibble her neck. Her breathing began to get faster after each second. His flipper slowly trailed down until it reached it's destination. She let out a small gasp as his flipper began to apply pressure against her most pravite part. She moaned and dug her claws into Skipper a bit more in pleasure and closed her eyes tight. "Ah.."

Skipper gave a smile as he pressed harder, adding more pressure. He watched as Marlene moaned out and gripped him even tighter. Her eyes were closed tight and she was biting her lip. Trying to keep her moans down. But she couldn't help it and she became louder which was muisic to Skipper's ears.

Good thing there was the storm to cover her moans from the zoo or else she would've woken up the entire zoo by now. He could feel wet jucies buliding up against his flipper. Without another word. He began to force it in her small entrance. Marlene let out a small hiss and she gripped him tighter. Skipper slowly began to move his flipper in and out. Marlene bit back a moan.

"Marlene.."

"Skipper.." She gazed up at him. Her mind was getting dizzy and she was panting and sweating.

He pulled away and Marlene knew what to do. Without another word. She turned around. Her stomach was now on the bed and her back and tail was facing Skipper. She moved her tail to the side and waited. Skipper's sleek flippers gently gripped her waist and sides and they slowly began to move around her back. She gasped out and her back ached as he leaned down and began to nibble her fury neck once more this time a bit more hard. She moaned louder in response.

"Are you ready?" He whispered softly into her ear.

"Yes.. Take me.. P-Please." she whispered. She couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure was too much. She felt him. She loved him and She wanted him.

"I love you, Marlene." He whispered.

"I-I love you too, Skipper."

...

.

...  
...

Skipper paced back and forth inside his home. Rico and Pravite sat near the prized fish.

"Skippah!" Pravite watched his leader pace. "It's going to be alright."

"I need to be in there! Marlene needs me!"

Rico shook his head. "Nope!"

He glared.

Pravite spoke up. "Skippah. You can't becuse you fainted! !"

"I did no such thing!" Skipper's feathers began to poof up. Well it was true. He tried to be there for Marlene but he fainted and Becky and Stacy had to help carry him out. So much for tuff leader.

"Skippah, it's gonna be alright." Pravite said softly with a smile. "Kowalski Stacy and Becky are there for Marlene. She's going to be okay. Stop worrying."

"What if something happens?" He began to panic and pace faster. "What if I'm not there for her? What if-"

He was cut off as Pravite slapped his face. He stared wide in shock. Even Rico gasped. That was unexpected!

"You listen here!" Pravite said coldly. He glared into Skipper's eyes as he gripped his leader's shoulders and shook him. "You need to get a hold of yourself! This is Marlene! She's going to be fine! She's strong!"

"Thanks Pravite. I needed that." He said after a moment and he rubbed his cheek where he was slapped. Never had he seen Pravite do such a thing. Maybe he did need to get himself together. This was Marlene after all! Why should he worry? She can take care of herself!

Skipper took a deep breath. He needed to relax.

The door opened and Skipper gazed at the door with wide eyes . Kowalski stepped out with a smile.

"Are you ready, Skipper?" He asked.

Skipper nodded and he followed Kowalski into the room. Pravite and Rico stayed back. They wanted Skipper to have his moment first. Skipper walked into the room, he let out a soft gasp. There in the middle corner was Marlene on a bed and under alot of blankets. Stacy and Becky stood beside her but they backed away with smiles as Skipper slowly walked up to Marlene.

"Hey Skipper." Marlene gave him a weak smile. "You're not going to pass out again are you?"

"N-No I'm not." He said with a blush. "How are you feeling?"

Marlene gave a smile instead of responding she slowly unwrapped the blanket that she had in her paws. Skipper gazed down at her. There on her chest and paws were two tiny fury animals. And they were staring at him with big eyes. His eyes widen. It was twins! He noticed that one of them was a otter like her. It was a male. He had very light brown hair and soft green eyes, his paws were white and more of the front of his chest was white as well. The other was a penguin like himself but a female with very light gray fur and...

"She has your eyes." Marlene whispered softly. "Would you like to hold her?"

Skipper gave a soft nod. He reached out and carefully took the baby penguin from her paws. It looked just like him. He smiled happily.

"They're.. They're.." Skipper leaned down and pressed his head against Marlene's and he gazed down at his son as well. He pulled the baby penguin closer to his chest who was now slowly falling asleep. Tears were in his eyes and he whispered. "They're beautiful Marlene. Just like you."

"I love you" Marlene nuzzled into him.

"I love you too." He nuzzled her back. "Have you thought of names?"

"I was thinking.." Marlene paused for a moment before continuing with a weak smile. "Alejandro and Luna. We'll call them Al and Lu for short. "

"Beautiful names."

Marlene's eyes filled with tears of happiness. She was a mother now! She held the baby otter in her paws closer to her chest. "Skipper. We're parents. We're a family."

He gave her a kiss on her head, and he gazed down at his children with a smile.

"Beautiful." Skipper whispered.

The others stood by the door and watched the new family. Even Rico who surpisely didn't puke, instead he smiled toward them. Stacy and Becky held onto each other and tried to hold thier giggles. They were aunts after all! Pravite held his flippers together happily and Kowalski gave a smile and he nodded toward the new family.

Marlene sighed happily.

It was indeed beautiful. She finally found the missing piece. Or in this case, pieces.

**WELL! There you have it! Another Skilene story for you guys. I know that the children should be a mix of Skipper and Marlene but I didn't go in the direction. Instead** **I went with it either looks like the mom or dad. Kinda like Gumball's family from the show 'The Amazing World of Gumball' **

**I liked switching up the baby genders and personality I like to think Alejandro is alot like his mom and loves to play guitar and relax while Luna is serious and tuff like her father. She's daddy's little girl**** and Skipper couldn't be more proud. **

**Also I feel like Skipper would Low-key pass out when his mate is giving birth. He may be hard-core but I don't think he's THAT hard-core. Also bet you guys didn't expect Pravite to slap his leader. Well what can he do? Let his leader go crazy? I don't think so. **

**Also I hope I didn't scare you guys with the you know, mating scene. I tried to keep it clean but romantic as possible. **

**I do not own penguins of madagascar or any of its characters. I own my ocs Alejandro and Luna only. **

**Well anyway hope you guys liked it. I don't plan on going anywhere else with this story. It was a one-shot. **

**Until next time, Rainshine out! **

***flys away on a rainbow unicorn***


End file.
